


Rising

by JamieBenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little insight into what Castiel might do after taking that bus ride...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote this in 5 minutes because I was getting all these feels but there you go!

After catching the bus, Castiel took a visit down to hell - to right beside Lucifer’s place in the cage, and he just sat there, staring at the structure that would be so hard to penetrate but he needed to. He needed something to bring he and Dean back together again. He didn’t want to stay away from Dean, but that is what his head told him - his body told him to get right back to him because it was right.

 

Dean was so confused about what had happened. Who was Naomi, and what was she doing to Cas? What was going on with Castiel, because he hadn’t been right since purgatory, and he had known that ever since he first ran into Cas but he ignored the feeling. Writing it off as just another stupid, stupid thought. So, of course he was confused. Just because he thought about Cas everyday, that didn’t mean that he hadn’t actually thought of what was wrong as of yet.

 

And the way that Castiel’s grace had touched Dean’s soul. He gently put his hand over Dean’s mashed up cheek, healing him, but at the same time, providing comfort, so Dean wanted to press his face into the touch. Was that wrong?

 

After Cas had just given him the beating of a lifetime to just get the angel tablet, after being controlled by something to which Dean had no clue. Dean was still so confused as to why that happened.

 

Castiel thought a lot afterwards. He mulled over what had happened between him and Dean and that was why he decided to take the trip down to hell.

 

He needed to raise someone from perdition and that would possibly be the only reason why Dean would ever talk to him again. This was his third time doing this. He raised Dean from Alistair’s clutches and he raised Sam - albeit partially - from the depths of the cage, leaving the soul of his love’s half brother behind.

 

So, the soul was left trapped in the cage, probably beaten to a pulp by Lucifer and Michael themselves. Used as a plaything, a game to hit, to beat until raw.

 

And that was the only thing that would bring Castiel and Dean together again, after all is decided.

 

Castiel would raise Adam from hell.


End file.
